How To Kill An Angel
by Devil's Demon Bird
Summary: Atemu is a demon, though still a Pharaoh in Egypt and who enjoys to inflict pain and suffering. What happens when he chases after the angel Yugi, and what darkness is awaiting the creature of light? YamixYugi Angst Remade plot from another story of mine.


Ok, I'm back, you could say! XD I have been very busy with my private life lately, keeping me away from writing much. But lately I started to regain my love for Yugi and Yami and the want to write them, and therefore I sat down and re-read my YamixYugi stories again. I actually like the plots I have, I just don't like the way I have portrayed them so far... And I feel I can write descriptions better now, so I want to add more to the mental and emotional parts... So I have decided to re-write the whole story and hopefully write even more really soon! So here I bring a new version of oe of my stories! XD And I have also changed a lot plotwise to make it more reasonable, so now, Yami Atemu is not a human, but actually a half demon. More changes will be noticable, I promise XD

Dedicated to YamiKoi and Kkwydragonflame

**How To Kill An Angel**

Chapter One: Fairy Tale Gone Bad

Egypt, the Kingdom of all Kingdoms, was slowly being wished goodnight by Ra, the sun escaping the world it nourished and letting the darkness slowly eat the earth, capturing the living creatures on it in its black claws. But for such a repeating and normal happening for each and every day, it was still greatly feared and unwanted by the people living with it in their daily lives. For the darkness was always bringing with it something horrible under it's black veil... Something that kept children inside at nights and that chased travelers out of the city's boundaries in fear...

Rumours and tales of things that creeps in the darkness haunted this place. Some might feel they were just that - stories, snorting in contempt at how easily scared and superstitious people seemed to be.

But even though they might have been just scary tales for most of the travelers, it still put fears in many of them, grown men going weak in their knees and their courage abandoning them, leaving them shaking. For the tales, how made up they now seemed to be, were no mere childrens' tale. The stories told of a hatred so fierce, so strong, that it had mutated the soul of a human, the man it spoke of turning into something that not even the Gods themselves could have had forseen. A creature that no one had thought existed, but that had entered so many peoples' lives, slaughtering their happiness and hopes, killing whatever he felt like that stood in his way.

This creature held their very lives in his hands, and they could do nothing about it... for he was the Pharaoh, the one chosen by the Gods, and who held the power to everything. He was the Angel with the black gloria, his wings red by the blood he spilled for mere laughter and self pleasure, his human side brutally killed and now unwanted, his empathy for others lost and buried...

This was a country on edge, waiting for the creature to strike as soon as night fell, everyone waiting for the sentence of death, praying not that their closest would not suffer the fate before them.

And as the night pulled itself more and more over the before golden kissed landscape, the said creature stood on it's high placed balcony, admiring the view it held before him as he watched the sun fall back beyond the horizon.

Almost newly turned nineteen years, the Pharaoh held a majestic appearance, his hard face mature and powerful, self confidence and pride held in every line of his features. His hair, a marvelous mixture of gold, red and black, rose in an impressive star-shaped way, obviously defying the laws of gravity, the demonic blood in him adding more to his features than just his improved physiques and senses. Red eyes roamed over his kingdom, fangs hidden behind seductive lips and drawn back into the flesh, red wings unwanted at the time and therefore tucked back into the owners back, the black cape now able to flow in the soft breeze without hindrance.

Stretching, the Pharaoh let out a soft sigh as he continued to gaze out over the nature before him, hearing doors close and hurried whisperings slowly dying as time passed before everything went deadly silent and the darkness now completely owning the kingdom.

He chuckled lightly, greatly humoured by the humans illusion of safety. How could they be so foolish, thinking locked doors and walls could prevent him from entering their homes if he so wished? He was a human no longer, blessed with the blood and power of the Crowl Demons, and nothing from the human world could stop him. It was almost pitiful, how easily humans were tricked with the feeling of safety... and yet it made his day so much more fun. He would never grow tired of watching the horrified looks on the humans' faces whenever he entered their hidings, or the screams of despair and loss while he killed a loved one. God did it make him feel so much better!

Leaping into the air gracefully, Atemu landed softly in a sitting position on the railing, spreading his red wings as he just sat there, contemplating on what he wanted to do, or more so, in what new way he could kill some child, breathing to life even more amusing tales that he so liked to hear, knowing he was the one that caused the pain and fear in the humans around him. They so deserved it...

But then suddenly a light flashed just in the corner of his sight and he cringed, looking away, hating the brightness of whatever it was. Irritated, he turned his head around, claws and fangs ready to destroy whatever it was that had dared to intrude on his musings. But as he fully faced the object of disturbance, he could do nothing but freeze in unwanted awe and hatred, mingling in a unique mix of confused feelings.

It was an Angel. And not just any angel... It was the one from the myths Atemu had heard about ever since he was just a child, it was The Treasure Of The Gods, the angel who held the love and affection of all the legendary and powerful divine beings. It was impossible not to notice it, because no common angel had the ability to radiate light and vanquish the darkness around it. That was why this angel was so special, so treasured and wanted. It was unique, the finest embodiment of what a true Angel could be.

The bright creature was soaring the sky, beams of light errupting from it's body and light blue wings, casting a curtain of white around it, effectively killing the darkness around itself and making the golden seams on it's clothes appear black in comparison. And Atemu hated it. Not only for the disturbance or it's presence, but for what it actually was, for what it represented... and for what painful memories of his past that it brought back.

The Pharaoh clenched his fists, real fire pulsating around him like it was eating at him, his anger unbound and raw.

He had found his pray for tonight... and he would make sure to make his fun last as long as possible, enjoying every single red-dripping bloodied second of it...

Smirking viciously, the Pharaoh took off into the sky, his red wings flapping soundlessly in the dark that seemed to almost swallow him, hiding him frighteningly effectively from most eyes.

He was going to have fun...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Yugi sighed in contentment as the cool breeze of the wind washed over his face as he flew over the dark and empty landscape below him. There was nothing he enjoyed more than to fly and feel the wind grip his wings and guide him over the sky, the feeling of belonging and endless possibilities always pleasant and present gave such a thrill. It was just depressing that he couldn't fly during the days, the Gods keeping him locked up, or like they prefered to call it, protected. He loved them all, but he couldn't hold back the feeling of being caged and the want for self control. He knew flying during the days was dangerous and forbidden for everyone, but how was he to surpress the never ending want for the sun to kiss his skin? To hold back the desire to watch the sea in radiating daylight, animals up and out, children playing? For even if it was wonderful to be out during the nights, the loneliness was always present, slowly killing him. And even if he was happy, the darkness scared him...

Shaking his head, trying to get rid of his depressing thoughts, Yugi made a hard flap with his soft blue wings and made a fast climb upwards, the moon coming just ever so much nearer, slightly blinding him as he gazed into it's shining and never ending beauty. It was mesmerising...

But suddenly the feeling of being hit on his head greeted him, senses screaming, heart leaping into his throat and he froze, fear claming his body and mind. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and kill the sudden onslaught of feelings. It was surely nothing, he laughed to himself. Nothing dangerous that his senses would warn him of could be this high up, he was just being silly...

But no matter what he did, the fear wouldn't let go and so he slowly opened his eyes, set on, for the first time, flying home before he actually had to. The safe and cosy bed felt all too inviting at the moment.

So with his mind set up, he flapped his wings a little before letting himself fall downwards, bringing him closer to the ground, his eyes still closed. Then the feeling of being hit by something hard returned to him again and he shot his eyes open, unable to stop himself from the strong impulse... and his heart stopped.

Right in front of him was the half demon he had been told and warned of so strongly, the Pharaoh who lost against himself and sold his soul to the Crowl Demons, the demonic blood and power flowing in him while his soul was still there, yet shattered and black... The man the devil himself viewed as his own son...

The half demon smirked mockingly at him as the dark creatured fell beside him, only an arms lenght between them.

"Going somewhere?" it asked teasingly, fangs gleeming in the the dark as it laughed at Yugi's obvious shock and untamed fear, too scared to move while he continued to fall.

Taking the opportunity, Atemu eyed Yugi closely as they fell, his anger somewhat replaced by interest and wonder at how this little angel would handle what was to come, if he was this shaken already. Fear humans posessed was fun, but seeing a creature of the light terrified was just so much sweeter and more entertaining.

"Buu." he said and cackled as the angel seemed to snap out of his shock and bolted back upwards into the sky, it's wings beating frantically in the cold night air.

"A chase, how lovely." he said in a pleased voice as he too, took off into the sky again, following the white light above him and screaming words of mockery and painful promises of the future to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't be gentle when I claim you, Little One, so you better run." floated in the air, hitting the angel it was directed at like an arrow.

He was terrified, body numb all over as he flew with all the speed he could muster over the sky, praying the voice behind him would suddenly stop and leave him alone, only silence once more greeting him.

Panting heavily, he flew lower and entered a group of palm trees, flying around and in between them, hoping to make the demon lose his trail. It was a small thing, but he could always hope it would work, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to fly this fast, his wings untrained as they were and already heavy with fatigue.

"Weak tricks like that won't get rid of me, Little One." Yugi suddenly heard and he eyed his right, all breath leaving him as he saw the Pharaoh smirking at him, their noses touching. "I want to taste you, you filthy being of light." it continued, licking the angel's cheek and laughing hysterically as the white creature yelped in fear and pushed him away, desperately trying to fly even faster.

"Leave me alone!" Yugi screamed as he flew ever so much lower, dangerously close to the ground now as he grabbed a handful of sand. Looking back quickly, he then threw it behind him and successfully hit the demon in the face, the half demon closing his eyes in pain and growling lightly when grains entered them.

'Seems my angel do can bite!' the half demon thought pleased, the grin ever present on his handsome face even though pain had been inflicted on him, red eyes gleaming unnaturally in the night as he sped up a little.

"You have to try harder!" he mocked the other as he gained on him, the white light becoming clearer and clearer.

Yugi was now panting so hard from both fear and exhaustion that he thought he would breathe up his lungs, his panic increasing as he felt his little strenght start to fail him. All his senses were dulled from fear and his energy was quickly leaving him, pouring from him like water in a river.

"Please, just leave me alone!" he demanded, his voice coming out more as a plea than anything else, tears falling like crystals along his pale, smooth cheeks at the thought of what the other had screamed after him as they flew, dark promises of endless pain and no escape.

Daring a glance back, he was surprised to find no one there and he couldn't do anything else but let dangerous relief wash over him as he gulped for air. Seemed like he had been able to escape, or make the other just leave him... Slowing down, he sighed, sniffling lightly, holding back the tears caused by many feelings.

"I wouldn't relax just yet, Little One. I want to taste you, and I always make sure I get what I want." the demon's voice suddenly rang out in an amused warning and Yugi stopped, hovering only a few meters above the ground now.

Shaking all over, he lowered himself and his feet now touched ground as he looked around slowly, scared of what he might see... but no one was there. Eyes widening, he shook even more, tears now finally falling as he just stood there, scared, tired and lonely.

Suddenly, a hand reached down and wiped a few of the tears away and Yugi jumped, snapping his head upwards, his eyes meeting red jewels looking down at him in a mixed expression of hatred and want.

"Kind of amusing and irritating how something so filthy can be so beautiful and soft." the Pharaoh said in wonder and irritation as he licked his wet finger tip. "It just... makes me want to have you even more, so I can have that godly beauty of yours before I destroy it, knowing no one else had it and me being the one who had the pleasure to kill something so cherished."

The angel just stared back at the half demon, scared and unable to understand the hatred or the logics that the other spoke of.

Smirking and shaking his head, Atemu leaned down, bringing his own face only an inch apart from the terrified, much smaller angel's.

"I like games, so I'll give you ten seconds before I'll chase you again, Little One. Do your best." he breathed into the other's face, grinning as the angel quickly took off into the air, the wings flapping obviously desperate and still tired.

This was so much fun!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi determinedly continued his flight, even though he knew the demon was mocking him, playing with him like a cat and a rat. But he wouldn't give it the satisfaction of capturing him... not without a fight, no matter what. And even though he had no idea how long he had been flying for his life, he refused to let his untrained and weary muscles rest, pushing them further than he had ever done before, feeling every painful inch of them as he flew.

Currently without an idea, the angel just continued to fly amongst the trees, desperately panting for air now, clutching it's painful chest. He was sure the demon could hear his frantically beating heart against his ribcage among the silent surroundings.

"Ten seconds..." Yugi mumbled, knowing the chase now continued and his future falling more and more into the blackness that awaited...

But then, in the mist of his dark thoughts, something bright entered and hit him hard, a thing he was shocked that he had forgotten. The Sphinx! If he could just reach it, he would be safe...

"You slightly disappiont me, although I must admit I have had fun..." the demon's voice suddenly rang out, pulling him from his thoughts of hope, the Pharaoh once again flying only a few meters behind him, red eyes calculating and entertained.

Yugi groaned and was surprised by the sudden feeling of irritation rising in him at the demons words, even though the gravity of the situation he was in. He refused to lose that last bit of hope to that mocking, selfconfident creature! Not now, when he had fought so hard for it!

Growling, he turned his head back, baring his own fangs to the other.

"I'm no damn toy of yours, bastard!" he yelled in anger before speeding off, anger now fueling him, making him able to continue the flight for a while longer, his hope now closer and more realistic than before.

Atemu smiled slightly and laughed loudly.

"Such inapropirate language from a creature of the light! You are indeed special, Little One! Though... I wonder about what I just witnessed..." Atemu laughed and clapped his hands softly, intrigued by what he had just seen. "You sure amuse me, filthy one..."

Yugi just glared back and continued to fly, his anger pushing and motivating him for the moment as he zoomed between the trees, the chase continuing as the moon fell hidden behind a dark cloud, the angel now the only light source with it's light dimming with every second as his energy fled him like pouring rain...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having now run for hours from the other creature, Yugi didn't know what to do. He knew the demon could have caught him a long time ago if he wanted, but yet it didn't, and Yugi couldn't make himself surrender, no matter how tired he was. He was flying on sheer will and he felt himself losing more and more height as he flew over the open desert, the demon close behind, still screaming mockings and promises of his dark future.

But then, like a beacon of light, the Sphinx entered his field of vision and he felt a spark of hope enter him again. If he could just find something to hide in...

Looking around desperately, hoping for luck, he then spotted yet another set of palm trees and he dived, folding his wings as he fell rapidly downwards. The demon, slightly surprised, followed quickly yet didn't fall even the slightest behind.

Zooming through the trees yet again, feelings of bad deja vu hitting him, Yugi looked for something, anything, to get rid of demon following him, the Sphinx just beyond the trees motivating him, though his body was betraying him, and so, in the end, was his luck.

He realised, to his despair, that he wouldn't make it with the demon so close... What should he do?

"Ah... you're trying to get home, Little One. So sad you couldn't make it." the Pharaoh suddenly exclaimed as he flapped his wings harder and was now flying above Yugi with ease, no traces of tiredness at all. "Must feel bad to know you almost made it." he mocked before he flew himself at the angel, knocking him out of balance.

Yugi gave a yelp of surprise as he tumbled in the air before screaming in pain as he hit a tree and crashed harshly to the ground far below, both of his wings giving off a sickening cracking sound upon contact with the hard-packed sand, obviously now broken. But refusing to lose his only chance for escape, Yugi tried to move his wings in desperation, crying out loudly as he felt immense pain shoot through his body, the intensity of it almost making him vomit.

Gasping, he held his bloody and torn side as he tried to crawl forward, wings hanging limp beside him, unable to carry him or help him reach his goal any longer. Crying and shaking madly, he grasped randomly at anything in front of him, trying to bring himself forward and moving, wings dragging behind him as he desperately tried to get away from the demon who had just landed a little distance away from him and who now eyed him in victory, a smug grin on his beautiful face.

Atemu laughed at the pitiful sight of the angel before him, basically stripped from his wings and badly wounded. It was obvious it had lost, but still it continued to flee, crawling frantically on the ground even though it hardly moved an inch, it's energy fully wasted and muscles almost dead.

Moving forward, Atemu came to an halt beside the angel on the ground, stopping it's desperate fumbling for roots and stones as he stepped on one of the wounded wings, the angel coming to an halt and succumbing to the horrible pain shooting through it's body, unable to move, it's piercing screams music to the demon's ears.

Smiling, he bent down and grasped a handful of the angel's hair, which looked remarkably much like his own, and leaned in as he pulled the angel's face up, their faces now close, the demon feeling everything in the angel's breath. Everything from the firey will beating in it, to the terrified young male who feared for the unknown darkness he knew he would face. It made the Pharaoh feel so good, every raspy pant from the white creature a gift.

"It's over, Little One. You've lost." he said, giving a sick smile at the other as he released the hair and turned the angel over on it's back. Straddling him and keeping him in place, Atemu eyed him him for a while, really taking in the beautiful sin that was under him. Everything from his amethyst eyes to his succulent lips to the milky white skin on it's chest, now revealed under the torn and dirty, sandy tunic, rising with every heavy pant the beaten creature took.

Licking his lips, the Pharaoh placed his hands on the angel's stomach and leaned down, bringing his face down yet again to stare into half closed eyes, the angel's exhaustion obvious, all will for battle lost as it knew it was over, the creature just awating it's fate. Now it just lay there, desperately trying to grasp what little air it could take in from it's raw and tired lungs, trying to fend off the sleep as it feared of what would come if it lost conscious, amethyst eyes trying to focus on the red ones before him.

Smiling sweetly again, Atemu pushed himself closer onto the being under him, drowning in the pleasure he felt rushing through his body, teasing him. This would indeed make a good toy...

Leaning in, he placed his nose against the other's neck and smelled the salty sweat and the lingering fear on his skin, exhaustion laying as a haze over it all. He could also feel the faint smell of fresh air on the skin, the kind of air speaking of freedom... a freedom Atemu had now claimed and destroyed.

Pleased, he moved upwards again and hungrily claimed the lips he now owned, licking over them before pressing his own lips over the other in a bruising kiss. The gesture earned a muffled gasp and a horrified yelp as the other tried to move away, but failing miserably since his limbs had died on him, sleep having almost fully claimed him as he lay there, mind the only thing slightly half aware.

A single tear rolled down a bruised cheek as Atemu continued to kiss him, only to end up licked away by a hungry tongue.

"Scchhh, don't cry, Little One." he cooed, almost caringly as he nuzzled the other's cheek and let his hands wander over the soft chest of the angel, feeling the soft skin cooling down as the angel was loosing against sleep. Unable to resist, Atemu dived down, lustfully lapping and kissing the stomach a little before planting a kiss on the red lips again, adding a few last words directed to the creature under him.

"We're going to have so much fun..." before the angel's eyes fell closed and he was unconscious.

Licking the angel's cheek one final time, Atemu then stood, lifting the angel into his arms effortelessly before soaring into the sky once more...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Guah, it's getting late, and I haven't even had my doze of JaeHo yet! o.o #panic# I'm impressed over how engrossed I got in re-writing this fic, since Yami and Yugi haven't been something I have written on for a while now/ XD

Anyway, I really hope you liked this changed chapter and change in plot!! It's almost a whole new story XD And to be really honest, I hated the first chapters before, but I actually liked how this turned out! So I really hope the second will be changed to the better too! XD Hope you feel the same and that you want to read more! XD Did you notice it is a new version of my old fic Treasure Of The Gods? ;P Please review and let me hear what you think! If you like it, the second chapter will be up faster, otherwise I'll write more on the JaeHo and Cleon ficcies for now as people have expressed a wanting of more for those! XD And new chapters of my KH and FF fics are on the way, almost completely done with them!

Cookies for reviewers! ;D


End file.
